


waffle house tumble (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [9]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Bette wears a secret smile, leaning a little across the table to whisper. “Would be fun hanging out with another Batgirl.”Steph smiles back, winking. “It’s a date.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	waffle house tumble (request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukiakari1203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/gifts).



> This was a request I got on tumblr from tsukiakari1203 : _if you take requests can you write Stephanie Brown and Bette Kane discussing their careers as fellow Batgirls at a Waffle House?_
> 
> This was a cute request thank you! I miss Steph & Bette.

Waffle House is reserved for good ol’ fashioned get-togethers where you hunch over your food and talk without restraint, and who cares if you’ve eaten three burgers and four hashbrowns in under an hour. Stephanie Brown does not turn down a free meal or seeing an old friend.

“Hey,” Bette greets her, smiling, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She looks healthy and happy, less like sleepless vigilante nights and more like enjoying the daylight. “Sorry Kate couldn’t make it. It’ll be just us today.”

“More free food for me,” Steph teases, slipping into the booth across from her friend.

She doesn’t need a menu and apparently neither does Bette. A waiter takes their order and they have some time to chat before stuffing their faces. Steph chooses to take the plunge first, curiosity getting the better of her.

“What have you been up to? I heard you became a cadet.”

“I did. Figured it was time to… do something different.”

“I’m happy for you,” and she means it, she really does. “Beats having to run around the city all the time. Now you get regular sleep and can act like a normal person.”

“I do miss it, sometimes. The thrill and the city lights.”

“Is that why you came back? Little nostalgia hitting you?”

Bette wears a secret smile, leaning a little across the table to whisper. “Would be fun hanging out with another Batgirl.”

Steph smiles back, winking. “It’s a date.”

The food gets spread around, fry stealing and waffle sharing, syrup sweet on their tongues and water to wash it all down their throats. They talk a little about the others, of what Kate has been up to, which of the boys has suffered the latest injury, and the newest Wayne gossip in the tabloids.

“Damian has been getting more and more spotlight. I almost think Tim is getting jealous.”

Bette laughs. “CEO of Wayne Enterprises outdone by a single pout.”

Steph almost snorts water out of her nose. “Hilariously probable. Damian is rather adorable. The press just loves pointing out how much he looks like Bruce.”

Bette licks her fork clean, humming. “If only they knew the truth.”

“I think the city would implode. The internet too.”

Steph puts on a grave face, nodding in solidarity. “Getting our own recognition isn’t worth causing the collapse of Gotham’s sanity.”

“You and I both know Gotham doesn’t _have_ any of that.”

They share a laugh. Being Batgirl had given them both front row tickets to the clown show the city put on most nights. And as much as Bette was thankful to move on, there were moments she missed it.

Good thing she still had friends to relive those strange, awkward and thrilling times with.

“Meet you on the rooftops tonight?”

A reaffirmation, Stephanie’s kind eyes and smile beckoning in a friendly manner.

Bette shakes her hand, twinkle in her eye. “I’ll be ready at midnight sharp. I’ll be sure not to slow you down.”

“Never even thought of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
